


sometimes I wrestle with my demons...

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: inspired by a request in a FB group I'm in





	sometimes I wrestle with my demons...

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/stupidlullabies) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
